ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabora
alternatively known as "Gavora" is a monster that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman. He appeared in episode 9, "Operation: Lightning Speed". Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman' In his first appearance, Gabora was a Monster who had become known for constantly feeding on Uranium, terrorizing any village that was close-by to his favorite food source. After feeding on some Uranium deposits in a nearby Mine, Gabora then invaded Unari Town as its denizens were busy cleaning up from Typhoon #13's damage, causing even more destruction in his wake. Gabora then headed for Abe Town to feed on more Uranium, but he was intercepted by the Science Patrol and the Defense Force, who had set up a wall of Flamethrowers to prevent the Monster from advancing any further. The Flamethrowers managed to successfully change Gabora's course and he headed further away, but now the Monster's path was endangering the Takahara Youth Group! Thus the Science Patrol planned to lure Gabora into the Mountains by hanging a canister of Uranium from a Helicopter. With Hayata piloting the Helicopter, the plan began to work as Gabora, tempted by the Uranium in tow, followed closely behind Hayata, eager to feed on the Uranium. However, Gabora quickly grew impatient with the Science Patrol's plan, and after an accident occurred after Hayata deployed the Uranium, Gabora became hostile and he smacked down Hayata Helicopter, hungry for the Uranium! Luckily, Hayata managed to survive the crash, and with no other option, he transformed into Ultraman to battle the Monster himself! Ultraman managed to ride Gabora for most of the fight, but in the end, after tearing off two of Gabora's head plates, Ultraman battered the Monster with punches until he threw Gabora to the ground by his neck, killing Gabora. 'Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero' to be added Other appearances 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' to be added 'Miscellaneous' *Although not seen in the film, Gabora is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Right Horn in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. Weapons and Abilities * : Termed in the ''Ultra Monster Attack Drama Technical Encyclopedia, Gabora can fire a Blue Radioactive Laser from his mouth. * Armored Plates: The pedal-like plates that surround Gabora's head act as armor. They are stated to be 5x harder than steel. * Burrowing: Gabora can burrow underground at moderate speeds. Behind the scenes Portrayal *'Gabora '''is portrayed by suit actor Haruo Nakajima in the original ''Ultraman series. Relationship to Toho's Baragon to be added Notes * In the original Ultraman series, Gabora's head fins were so heavy that a wire was placed on the Monster's head to assist the Suit Actor in moving around. * According to Director Taguchi Kiyotaka, Gabora was slated to appear in the Ultraman X episode, "A Voice From the Starry Sky" as the Monster that attacks France. However because a new suit of Gabora currently does not exist, and because modifying a suit for him would've taken too much time, Magular was used instead. * Director Guillermo del Toro stated that Gabora was a major influence in the design of a Category-4 Kaiju named "Raiju," that appears in his film Pacific Rim. Gallery Gabora - ultra series.png Gabora closed - ultra series.png|Gabora, with his Fins closed. Gabora powered closed - ultra series.png|Powered Gabora. Gabora powered - ultra series.png|Powered Gabora, with his Fins closed. References Category:Ultraman Monsters Category:Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Monsters Category:Beryudora's Right Horn